


Stantler Starter

by Carliro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Our heroine Janna begins her Pokémon journey, but she picks an unusual starter.





	

Today was a very special day for Janna. It was her tenth birthday, and it was time for her to become a Pokémon trainer. She packed her things and left her house, and kissed her mother goodbye. She walked down the road to the lab, where Professor Oak was waiting.

"Good morning Janna" he said wisely, "Ready to pick your starter?"

"Yes sir!" said Janna militarily, she knew that civic duty and order were the best way to serve a fulfilling life.

So she followed the Professor Okido to his starter room. There there were three poke balls.

"Choose one but very carefully. It will be your companion for life."

Janna thought a bit, but none of the options seemed good. They just didn't connect with her. Oak then clicked a button a showed a fourth pokeball with a Pikachu inside, but there was no spark there either. She sighed, and looked at the window. Los of Pokemon were playing outside, so lively and vibrant. 

Janna noticed a brown spot in the middle of the bushes, and to her wonder it turned out to be a wonderful Pokemon, that looked like a moose but with a beak. It looked back at her, and she smiled, pointing at it.

"There, I want that one!" she said happily, she finally knew which one would be her partner.

"T-that one?" said Professor Yukinari confusedly.

"Yes! She's amazing!"

A okedex Rotom then came out to her.

"Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon, even though it doesn't look like a bighorn sheep. Stantler's magnificent antlers were once traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction."

"Aw, that's so said" cried Janna, "Come here, I will be your friend and protect you!"

The Stantler got very happy, no one had chosen it before. The deer-like Pokémon walked up to Janna and nuzzled, and they hugged. But not everyone was happy.

"Y-you can't have a Stantler as a starter!" sad Professor Oaks sweating nervously, "It's against the rules!"

"Screw the rules, I found my calling!" said Janna righteously.

Professor Oak got very mad.

"You will obey the law!" he shouted evilly.

He then zipped out his pants and revealed his hideous tumorous greasy erection. Janna couldn't believe it, he wanted to RAPE her! 

But thankfully Stantler (AN: it's a girl) thought ahead and casted Hypnosis. Professor Okido got hypnotized and grabbed a knife and stabbed his cock, cutting himself up. Then he castrated himself before slitting his own throat, dying for good.

"Oh Stantler you saved me!" said Janna happily.

Stantler nuzzled her in return, happy to have saved her trainer. Janna then took a belt full of empty pokeballs that was lying around, and got on Stantler's back.

"Now we begin our adventure!" she said gloriously.

And so Janna and her new friend rode into the sunset, eagerly beginning their journey.


End file.
